The Final Showdown
by Ruler of Squirrels
Summary: It's my first story, so critisize the heck out of it :D It's just a story I started when I was bored of an adventure with Zelda and Link and stuff. Yeah...nothing much else to say but to read it :P


~~~~Okay, before you read this you need to know what state the land is in. The triforce has been shattered into shards and scattered across the land. Link has most of the pieces. Ganon is in rule of Hyrule and his castle is located in the ruins or hyrule castle.~~~~  
  
Zelda drew her sword and fought off the approaching re-dead. Within 3 strokes of her powerful sword the re-dead was on the ground with a pool of blood underneath it.  
"Let's hurry it up Link. We don't have all day!" Zelda called  
"Sorry," Link said with a grin. They had all of the Triforce pieces now, except one. They were going to the sacred shrine where the goddesses Nayru, Din, and Farore lie. They planned to call their powers together to find the last piece and destroy evil forever. They mounted their horses and galloped towards Hyrule. The grassy plains flew past them, and she felt strangely at ease. They covered a lot of distance for the time period but nightfall was soon approaching and they needed to make camp. They chose a safe location on the top of the hill underneath a large tree. Zelda dismounted the horse and spoke to Link.  
"We need to make camp and prepare for the ride at dawn. I'll take watch tonight from now until the moon is up and then you can take watch from then until the sun is coming up. Now you go get some sleep."  
Link lay down on the soft grass and quickly fell into a deep slumber. Zelda took out her sword and began to sharpen it. She was soon disturbed though when she heard a noise in the forest nearby. She glanced up and scanned around for any more enemies. She didn't find any so she assumed that it was the horses moving in their sleep. She went to work again and this time when she heard the noise she got up and quickly looked around. She waited a little while and cautiously went back on the ground and sharpened her sword. She heard the noise again and she awakened Link in alarm.  
"Link, I think there's someone in the forest!" she said hurriedly. Link looked up at her sleepy eyed.  
"I don't hear anything," he said impatiently. She waited for the noise and then she heard it once more.  
"There it is again!" she exclaimed. She moved closer to Link and he responded, "Your imagining things. And besides what do you have to worry about? I'm here to protect you." And with that he leaned over and kissed her. They were ignoring the world for just a second, but just then a Stalfos came riding full speed out of the forest ,sword drawn, and slashed Zelda's arm. She cried out in pain and doubled over whimpering.  
"Zelda! Are you all right?!" Link half screamed. He acted quickly when she didn't respond. Link took off his shirt and ripped it into pieces to tie tightly around her wound to stop the bleeding. He then gently picked her up and put her on her horse. He then drew the master sword and cut the reins in two so he could tie them to his horse. He the galloped full speed to the Great Fairy fountain to see if she could help. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Link reached the Great Fairy fountain he took out his ocarina or time and played Zelda's lullaby to summon the fairy. She emerged out of the sparkling water, at 9 foot 2 the goddess towered above Link. Her silky long pink hair hovered in the air around her.  
"Yes? What is it you want this time?" She asked him.  
"It's Zelda, shes been poisoned with the night Stalfos poison. I need to know if there's a cure or not." he said quickly.  
"I see. Well I'll call upon my children for help." She lifted her arms up as if she was reaching to the stars and then about 100 fairies came flying down and landed next to Zelda. Link sat down and waited for the report from the fairies patiently, but inside he was anxious to find out if she'll be alright. It took about the rest of the night to finish, so he dozed off a bit. The Great Fairy awakened him and told him to get up because they had analyzed her. She said, "I am sorry to tell you Zelda only has until sunset. The poison has already affected her heart and has begun to slow it down." Link merely sat there stunned at what he had just heard.  
"What? Did you just tell me that she'll die? No ............ " Link sat down, heart broken. Thoughts raced through his head and all connected at one point. Ganondorf. "Curse you Ganondorf!! He stood up suddenly and drew his sword. He then ran full speed to his horse and galloped to Gannon's castle. When he arrived he jumped down and bolted up the long staircase cutting off the enemies heads as he went along. Link approached the blood-red carpet and large heavy door which he promptly chopped into splinters and rushed in. Ganondorf looked surprised to see the Link into his castle but he smirked because now he had him right in his clutches.  
"And what can I do for you today?" he said with a half-smile.  
"You son of a @#$%*! You killed Zelda!" he screamed at him.  
"Oh, I did? Funny I think I would realize when I killed someone. For being the Hero of Hyrule your not very bright." he stated with a chuckle. Link did not respond. Instead he drew his sword from it's sheath and charged at him with it raised high above his head. Gannon easily dodged it and pushed him aside like a trivial fly. Link got up from the ground and tried again. This time Gannon quickly grabbed Link's throat and lifted him high in the air.  
"Now what's wrong? Are you telling me that that brat Zelda is finally dead? And nevertheless I killed her?" Link was trying to struggle out of his menacing grip, but the harder he struggled the more he couldn't breath.  
"Well I think you need some cooling off time Link."While i figure out what to torture you with first." he said in a quieter voice. And with that he threw Link into a dungeon cell where he lay, unconscious. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When Link awakened he was laying in a pool of water on a hard, rough, rock floor. He opened his eyed sleepily and looked around, trying to remember where he was. Then the truth seeped down into his brain, making him even colder. He sat up and felt his belt instinctively to see if the master sword was there. He was alarmed when he couldn't find it and he realized that Ganondorf must have taken it away from him. He then sat down barely comprehending what had just happened. Not only did Zelda only have until sunset to live but he couldn't be there to comfort her when she did die. Link looked around for some sort of an escape plan....  
  
Meanwhile Ganon was trying to figure out why Link would just barge in like this.  
"I think I'm going to check up on Link's little girlfriend to see why she is dying" Ganondorf thought aloud. He walked over to his black orb and spoke to it:  
"O great evil spirit show me where Zelda is." Ganon spoke towards the black ball. It began to change color and then it showed a scene that looked like it took place in the great fairy fountain. Zelda was on a mat on the ground with a cloth over her forehead and fairies all around her. The orb got a closer look at Zelda and Ganon saw a wound on her arm that was bleeding and a sword next to her. The sword got closer as well and he could tell by the hilt that it was a night Stalfos one, which was usually dipped in poison to slow down the heart of the victim.  
"Oh I see now what ails her. Well perhaps I could put this to my advantage. Hehehe..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Link sat in his stone-walled cell and thought about how Zelda is doing. He had no window so he couldn't tell if the sun had set yet. He continued to stare up at the ceiling and was startled when Gannon came and spoke to him.  
"I have a preposition for you Link," he said while pacing in front of his cell.  
"If you give me the pieces of Triforce I will heal Zelda. Completely." Link sat there and thought about it. If Ganon had the Triforce then he could wish for anything-even for ultimate power and ruling over Hyrule! But he wanted to have Zelda in his life. He loved her and cared about her, although he didn't want Hyrule to be taken over by monsters.  
"I think you might want some time to think about it, so I will give you until the sun passes over Death Mountain. I will inform you when that time comes because Zelda will die and your decision will be needed. Remember this: when she is gone there is nothing you can do. I can't bring people back from the dead, you know." and with that he left with a flash of his black cape. Right then he knew what he must do. He didn't care about Hyrule right now all he cared about was getting Zelda back. He need her there to fight by her side. He took out a pouch filled with rupees and broke a fake one to remove a secret hidden compartment where he kept the Triforce shards. He fingered them absentmindedly while thinking about Zelda. He didn't know if this was the right thing to do but he did know one thing: he was getting her back. A little while later Ganon came back to hear his decision and was delighted when he said he would hand over the Triforce pieces. Ganon was angry when he found he was missing one.  
"We looked all over for it and we couldn't find it. We were on our way to consult the goddesses when the Stalfos attacked us." Link said grimly. Ganondorf thought about it for a minute. Having almost all of the Triforce was better than nothing. When he killed both of them he could find the other piece and then make his wish of destroying Hyrule forever come true. He would make his own Dark Kingdom to rule over with slaves and servants to give him everything he could possibly want. Just thinking about it made him desire the Triforce even more.  
"Good choice my friend," Ganon chuckled "You wont regret it. I promise.... Well don't you think we should be on our way to save Zelda? She should be dying any moment about now." Then Ganondorf grabbed Link, leading him gruffly to the evil ball of power. He said something to it, muttering under his breath and Link felt as if his body were being torn in two. A second later they appeared outside the Great Fairy Fountain, apparently bodies intact. Ganon spoke, sounding embarrassed.  
"I cannot enter, the six sages put a spell on the entryway to ward away evil. Go in and bring out the girl. I shall heal her." Link walked into the Fountain and The Great Fairy appeared. He spoke to her,  
"Great Fairy I have come to take Zelda. I want to spend the last moments together."  
"As you wish." she said calmly. Link walked past her and went to Zelda. A tear slid silently down his cheek when he saw what she had become. Laying down on the straw mat her face drooped and her body was slightly blue from lack of oxygen. Her once golden hair always put back with care now lay on the floor a dirty mess. She was sweating because she had to work harder for her breathing and Link could hear the shallow breaths struggling for survival. He gently picked her up and walked gingerly out the door. He noticed the sky was a dull gray color, not a patch of blue in sight. When he reached Ganon he put her down and looked up at his evil eyes.  
"Very good Link" he said with an evil grin. "You should have thought twice about giving her to me with no questions asked, but now thats all too bad for she is mine and now you will be too!" With that, Ganon used his magic to lift both Link and Zelda off the ground and tossed them aside. He made a motion with his hand and the shards of triforce came out of Link's pouch. They came together but one was still missing. Ganon was about to kill both of them when a blinding light appeared and then a heavenly voice called out: "Zelda Awaken!" And Zelda groggily opened her eyes and looked around confused. The Light shone again but this time it illuminated Zelda. The final shard of the Triforce was coming out of her body and they came together with the shards from Link's pouch to form the complete triforce. It was then Link relized that the final shard was out of love, not power of wisdom. Ganondorf fell to his knees, weakened by the power of good. Link took advantage of the opportunity and went to the triforce to make the wish. He touched it and said: "I wish that all of Hyrule would be rid of evil, and that the land would prosper once more." And with that the clouds parted, the sun came out, and Ganon collapsed on the ground. Link was overcome with relief that this would finally end and that Zelda and him would finally be at ease. He turned to hug Zelda and he noticed that she was lying on the ground very still. He walked over and felt for her heartbeat. He didn't hear or feel anything. She was dead. He didn't understand why until he thought about it. The triforce was the only thing that kept her alive. When he made that wish, he took her life to make Hyrule a better place. He sunk to his knees and was overcome with grief. He had been fighting for Zelda's life and now that quest was pointless. There was no need to live anymore with evil rid of, he didn't need to help Hyrule, so he took his sword out of the sheath and placed it on is neck. With one quick movement he sliced his neck deeply, blood spilling out over the land. 


End file.
